1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as televisions (TVs) or monitors that output image information, include image display devices that display images, and circuit devices that output image signals for displaying the images. With the development of information technology in society, demands for display devices have been diversified, thus leading to an increased use of large size flat panel display (“FPD”) devices, such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices and organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices. Such an FPD device includes a flat display panel including a plurality of pixels and a circuit unit that applies signals to the flat display panel.
The FPD device generally includes a first substrate on which signal wiring that transmits signals for displaying images, and switching elements for driving pixels, are formed, and also includes a second substrate bonded to the first substrate while being opposite thereto.
In general, the circuit unit includes a system that applies signals for displaying an image, and that supplies power, a control substrate having a controller and the like that converts the signals applied from the system into signals to be applied to the flat display panel, and a driver substrate that processes the signals converted by the control substrate to transmit the processed signals to the flat display panel.
Flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs) are widely used to connect a plurality of signal wirings between the control substrate and the driver substrate. The signal wirings may be arranged in parallel, and may transmit image information. A plurality of signal wirings may be located on an FPCB to transmit signals for driving an OLED display device. In this case, a malfunction of, and damage to, an integrated circuit and an electronic component on a printed circuit board (PCB) may occur due to externally generated electrostatic discharge (ESD). As used herein, the term “ESD” refers to a phenomenon in which an electrically charged object contacts another object having a potential/voltage difference therebetween, to thereby momentarily cause a charge transfer. Leakage current, and the like, generated by ESD may result in a hard-error that causes a physical defect (e.g., damage to an element or a component) of an integrated circuit and an electronic component on a PCB, and/or a soft-error that causes a malfunction of a device.
An electronic device generally employs a scheme of shielding from an inflow of static electricity by inserting a wiring having a ground (GND) potential into an outer portion of a wiring of an FPCB, or between signal wirings of the FPCB. However, there is a limit in shielding from such an external inflow of static electricity through a bonding portion at which ground wirings are bonded to one another.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.